Bathroom Love
by lpbowders
Summary: Ok, here it is. a one shot. My effort at writing what happened in Will's office bathroom following Will and Alicia's conversation in 5x4. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;-)


It had been building all day. They'd been together in court since 11am. Cross examining and closing arguments. He was First Chair but he had taken a back seat and let Alicia lead most of the questioning and my God she was magnificent. He had watched in awe as she steam rollered the ASA, while gaining the jury's sympathy for their client. Her porcelain skin so striking against the red dress she wore. From his seat in court he had the best view of her. He could take his time to peruse her every curve, every movement. The way she flicked her hair unconsciously every now and then. The way she held herself, so confident, so assured. Her heels. Yes, his eyes had lingered on her heels for quite some time. He couldn't help but imagine her standing in front of him with just her heels on and that red lingerie he had seen her putting on this morning in his bedroom. He had to quickly divert his thoughts as he felt himself getting hard at the image and had shifted uncomfortably in his seat while he waited for his hardness to subside. He had felt a rush of warmth through his body as she took her seat next to him and brushed her hand on his as she leant over to write something on his legal pad. Her perfume had filled his nostrils and he was lost in the scent of her for some moments, entirely oblivious to the business of court continuing around them. When the jury retired to deliberate and the judge had left the courtroom, he had put his hand in the small of her back and guided her out in front of him. He had wanted to take her then, right there in the half full courtroom. His desire was absolutely consuming him. They had made it back to the offices. He had been hoping to kiss her during the long elevator ride, to feel his tongue in her mouth and her hands on his face but Kalinda had got in with them and the atmosphere between her and Alicia was intense. He had looked up at the roof of the elevator and silently cursed his friend in that moment. He needed to touch her, he needed to feel her under his hands.

When they had reached their floor, he had felt her arm brush his as she made for the elevator door and turned towards her office. He had felt panic at her leaving his side. He had called her name and seen her turn back to him with surprise on her beautiful face. He hadn't had time to say any more than her name before she smiled and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him and knowing him so well, walked back towards him and past him down the corridor towards his office. He had been left standing there, in the wake of her perfume, a smile forming on his face as he acknowledged the absolute power this woman had over him.

And that had brought them here. To this moment. Standing as close as they dare in his glass walled office. No words yet exchanged but knowing that they both wanted the same. They needed to be touching each other, kissing each other. And it needed to be now. He looked at her and she looked down at his pants, his desire was plain to see and when she looked back up her eyes were opaque with passion. He couldn't bear to wait a second longer. He looked desperately around his office, trying to find somewhere for them to go but as usual she was one step ahead of him and with a quick check around, she discreetly moved over to his bathroom door and opened it, disappearing in. He gulped and had another look around, Diane was on the phone and had got up to look out of her window while she spoke and seeing his opportunity, he followed her in and quickly shut the door behind him.

"We need to be quick" she breathed as his hands started to run up her legs, he didn't reply, he didn't want to waste time talking. He moved his hands up her body and over her breasts and she gasped. He caught her gasp in his mouth, moving it over hers and thrusting his tongue in. She responded immediately and he jumped as he felt her hand grabbing at his hardness. He stepped back and looking right in her eyes, undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Before he could do anything more, she dropped to her knees before him and pulled his pants down. He let out a grunt as she cupped his balls and swirled her tongue around the end of his cock, he felt it harden more fully in seconds and put his hands in her hair as he leaned back against the wall. She felt him grow in her mouth and fill it. She licked and sucked and used her teeth on the shaft of his cock and heard him moan loudly and felt him dig his fingers into her scalp. She loved the sound of him letting go and as his moans increased, it spurred her on and her mouth worked faster, taking him further in and down her throat. His eyes opened in surprise, it felt so good and he said her name over and over while he felt his climax building. Suddenly the warmth of her mouth and throat was gone and in an instant her mouth was on his, sucking on his tongue, he grabbed at her breasts, still constrained by her red dress and she pulled back from their kiss and whispered "Later, you can have it all later baby". And then she was back on her knees, taking his cock into her mouth again, this time using her hand to push back and forth as she sucked and licked and tasted the cum that was starting to seep from him. He closed his eyes and let go. He knew he was shouting her name as he came. He didn't have any control. Her hand kept moving as he pumped his cum into her mouth, his hands pushing her mouth onto him still. His legs felt weak as she came back up to face him. He saw that she had swallowed all he had given her and he loved that. She kissed him long and slow, their tongues lazily entwining and he could taste where he had been. Finally they broke the kiss and she grinned. "You're looking very pleased with yourself Mrs Florrick" he said as he began to pull his pants up and Alicia started to straighten her dress. "That's because I am Mr Gardner. I like to please you, you know how much it turns me on." She moved over to the mirror to smooth down her hair and he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "We will finish this later baby, I need to be inside you before this day is out". And then he was gone, opening the bathroom door and walking confidently out. She waited a few minutes, waited for the throbbing between her legs to subside and poked her head out of the door. She immediately saw Will grinning at her and with a slight nod of his head, she took it to mean the coast was clear and walked out, trying not to look guilty. She put her hand on Will's office door handle and turned around just before she opened it. "I don't think I'll ever be able to stand in this office again and not think about this. I like that." And she was gone. Will stood watching her as she walked away down the corridor towards her office and knew in that moment that he would never get over this woman.


End file.
